


Tonight's the night.

by Maryblue



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 30 days of jyrus, Boyband AU, Highschool AU, M/M, jyrus month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryblue/pseuds/Maryblue
Summary: Both Jonah and Cyrus are members of a very popular band. At the beginning of their world tour Jonah made a promise to himself that he'd eventually tells Cyrus how he felt about him. Tonight was the night it finally happened.





	Tonight's the night.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Jyrus, Day 6 - Fame AU

Today was the last night of their world tour, Jonah promised himself on the first night of the tour, that tonight would be the night that he tells him. Jonah had already told his other three bandmates at the beginning of the tour, and ever since then they've been teasing him about it. They would ask Cyrus stupid questions like 'if he had to date a band member who would he pick' , knowing damn well that Jonah would want the answer to that question to be him. Marty, who's the writer for the band would write down love song lyrics that related to Jonah's and Cyrus's exact situation, which was a guy hopelessly pining over his best friend who also happens to be his band mate. The guy hopelessly pining being Jonah, and the best friend being Cyrus. TJ would make up embarrassing raps about Jonah being too afraid to tell Cyrus how he really feels, Walker would draw art of Jonah yearning for Cyrus in a very obvious way. To be fair Jonah's feelings for Cyrus were obvious, somehow Cyrus still hadn't noticed. 

Jonah is slouching on the couch in the backstage room, playing his guitar. Dreading the moment he'd have to tell Cyrus about his feelings. They were about to perform in a hour, Jonah knew Cyrus liked to chill out in the backstage room before performing. So he planned on telling him then. The other bandmates knew what was happening tonight, Jonah had told them ahead of time. They decided to go out to eat before performing, so that Jonah and Cyrus could have the room to themselves.

Cyrus walks into the backstage room causing Jonah to abruptly stop playing his guitar and sit up. "Hey, Cyrus!" Jonah says trying to sound nonchalant but instead coming off chipper and nervous.

"Hi." Cyrus replies, " Where is everyone?" He asks.

"Oh, um they went out to eat." Jonah replies trying not to indicate that he knows why they went out to eat. "They went to Mcdonalds, i think."

"What? Why would the go without me, they know i love Mcdonalds." Cyrus questions.

"I honestly don't know." Jonah replies.

"Oh, well I guess i'll gave to scold them about it when they get back." Cyrus says taking a seat on a chair that's sitting directly across from Jonah, and he crosses his arms. 

Jonah had this sudden and intense feeling of butterflies in his stomach, he'd been having them all day but they've never felt this intense. He knew in his heart that he either had to tell Cyrus now, or he'll never get the guts to tell him again. Jonah sits his guitar down beside him on the couch as he leans forward and began twiddle his thumbs.

"Cyrus," Jonah begins, "I have something i want to tell you." he says finally.

"Oh, what is it, Jonah?" Cyrus asks slowly uncrossing his arms and leaning forward towards Jonah.

"Um...Well, you know how Marty always writes these songs about a boy crushing over another boy who happens to be his best friend?" Jonah asks in a way of setting Cyrus up for what he's about to say.

"Yeah." Cyrus replies, "Isn't he just writing those based off his own experience with liking boys?" Cyrus asks. 

"Well, maybe he is sometimes but other times he's not writing about himself," Says Jonah, " He's writing about me and you." Jonah let's out finally.

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asks in a confused manner.

"I mean... I like you Cyrus. I mean, like, like you." Jonah replies, facing his head towards the ground because he's scared of what cyrus reaction might be.

"Jonah..." Cyrus starts. Jonah inhales deeply preparing himself for rejection.

"I like you too." Cyrus replies. Causing Jonah to immediately lift his head up, he stares at Cyrus as he faintly blushes. A smile comes across Jonah's face when he realized what he dreamed would happen, actually happened. 

"You do?" Jonah replies.

"Yeah, to be honest i thought you knew. I thought that was what you were about to tell me, that you found out about my crush and didn't feel the same way." Cyrus states.

"Really? What gave you that impression?" Jonah asks.

"When you started talking about Marty writing songs about a boy crushing on his best friend. I thought Marty wrote those songs about me crushing on you. So i was kind of scared he had told you about how i felt." Cyrus replies.

'Wait...Marty knew! About you liking me?!" Jonah questions furiously. How could Marty know that Cyrus felt the same way about Jonah and still teased Jonah about his feeling for Cyrus.

"Yeah," Cyrus replies, " Not just Marty, Tj and Walker knew as well. Which is why'd they ask me questions like 'if i had to date a band member who would he pick'. They knew that my answer would always be you." Cyrus says.

"Wait. I thought they were doing that to tease me!" Jonah states." So you're telling me this entire time they knew how we felt about each other and they were just playing with us both the whole time?" Jonah asks.

"Yeah, I think so..." Cyrus replies.

"Those assholes!" Jonah shouts.

"I couldn't agree more." Cyrus replies. 

As minutes pass by Jonah and Cyrus talk about all the things the other boys had done to tease them about their crushes. It had been a lot of things, one time as a prank they lied to them both saying they had accidently told the other about their crush and the feeling was unrequited. What a chaotic sense of humor. After moments Walker, Tj and Marty are finally back from Mcdonalds they burst into the backstage room laughing and chattering with their bags of leftover Mcdonalds in their hands. They stop laughing and talking once they see Cyrus and Jonah staring them down with furious looks on their faces. Walker, marty and Tj slowly realize what might've just happened. 

The bandmates stare at each other for awhile until Marty says finally. "Shit, guys i think they found out."


End file.
